Darkness The Unknown Hedgehog
Darkness created by Lira Justine Ente Darkness © Lira Justine '''on 2005 and onwards Basic Information '''Name: Darkness Species: Hedgehog Age: Unknown Date of Birth: June 3rd Powers: Unknown Likes: Music, Electronics, Her bestfriends, Mason, The Nega Sonic Team, SEGA stuff, Reading, Dancing, Being a DJ, Playing the Guitar, Video games, Being evil when necessary, Wearing black and dark blue stuff, Skulls, Wearing a hat or hood on her head every once in a while, Piercings on ears, Black eye-shadow, Drawing/ arts & crafts, Being Emo and Gothic, Average life, and the Supernatural Dislikes: Girly stuff, Goody-two shoes, Divas, Pink objects, Show-offs, People who don't take her seriously, Being called a drama queen, Being picked on, Calling her a princess, Disgraces to her favourite actors musicians etc.., Stealers, Mockers & critisizers, People who disturb her, Her siblings. Hobbies: Playing the Guitar, Drawing, A bit of singing, Reading, Running, Exploring, Playing Basketball Fur Colour: Black, Grey, and Midnight Blue Eye Colour: Silver and Green History / Background Story When she was born, her fur colour used to be blue and she had grey highlights, and her name was originally Lira (Pronounced: Lee-rah) as a combination of her parent's names Liberty and Ramon. She is the middle child, and she finds her siblings very hard to live with, and yet she feels like she's not important in the family. She's always bothered by her older brother DeathFire and her little sister SunFire. Ever since that's been happening she said "I'm like a piece of paper that's getting ready to be thrown in the recycling bin" when she once was taking a walk by her-self in the woods. She and her family live in Central City but she doesn't live in the house of her parents, she prefers living in the woods so she can have some peace and quiet, and nobody can disturb her. When she was at the age of 8 she became ill and when she was cured her fur coloured had changed into the colour of black, with grey highlights and midnight blue streaks. It wasn't because of her illness, it was because she was somehow cursed and she had to work or someone -who she calls Master- as a minion. He'l only use her when he has something that she can do, and if she refuses to do so, he will make her suffer, until she has finished serving him, he will let her go and let her return back to her normal life. But she finds how she looks very fine, she didn't really enjoy her old look. At her age of 10 she moved to a new school called Bishop Scalabrini. She has good marks in her school but she never really cared, she was very shy, and she barely talked to anyone in her school. The reason why she is an "Unknown" hedgehog is because nobody ever even notices her. She feels like she's an invisible person to the world, that always rushes through her mind everyday. A few years later, it was winter at around 10 in the evening. She went out for one of her midnight walks to take out the stress she's been through, her temper was in a very high temper. When she reached to a very busy street, there were lots of cops and people looking at people who were wounded on the floor, the cops were chasing down the murderer. When he was being chased, he accidentally bumped into her hard, the man sacked her off hard, and because of her high temper she created an energy ball and with one hit she left the man bleeding on the floor. The people tried to find out who killed him but she ran off as fast as she could and hid behind a chapel so nobody could find her while the cops and people tried to find her. Luckily nobody found out that it was her. Personality Darkness is a rather aroggant, impatient hedgehog, but she is loyal to the person she knows she can trust. She despises anything that has to do with Pink objects and girly things. She acts boyish most of the time, some people often mistake her for a boy. Some boys find her a bit attractive, but she tends to ignore it since she has no desire interest in boys, she only listens to the ones she knows. When she was young, she loved listening to music and wathing music videos and live concerts, meaning that she was born to be a music lover, and when she was at the age of 8 her dad had inspired her to learn how to play hr favourite instrument-the guitar. She loves wearing her headphones but not that often, she has a habit of using a lot of electronics since she is an addict on them. Most people see her as an inddor person but she's not into indoors all the time, she likes going outside to observe nature and she doesn't want it to disappear. But the one thing she can'tlive without, not even in one day is music, she can't go one day without listening to it, music is her life and passion. Interactions / Relationships with Others Shadow The Hedgehog Darkness became very good friends with Shadow. She helps him cheer up when he broods about his past, and how he could do the promise that his human friend Maria Robotnik has told him. She sometimes helps Shadow when he goes for a search to find the missing Chaos Emeralds and when he ends up encounering Metal Sonic. And sometimes when Shadow is dealing with his "fan problems" she gives him ideas on how he could avoid getting caught. Silver The Hedgehog Darkness had found Silver when he came to visit the present time using his Super Warp Ring. They both become fast friends during that time and a few times, Darkness brings up the topic about what has happened to Silver's friend and ally Blaze The Cat, when she brings up that topic Silver always responds in a very nervous way, meaning that he's not too comfortable talking about her. The two often ask what has been happening in their own timeline, and if there were any problems happening. And if there were any, the two always try to help. Samantha The Hedgehog Samantha is Darkness' best friend. They are very close friends, they act like sisters. They're always there for each other. They go through good times, hard times, scary times, weird times, tragic times, etc. but they go through it together. And even when people don't like how they are, they won't care, their frienship is strong, and no one can break it. They trust each other very well, even if it means telling embarassing things about each other. Sabrina The Cat Sabrina used to be Darkness' close friend at her school, but it all changed when the "popular" students had started to talk to her just to get her away from Darkness. Ever since then they never spoke to each other that much, but they still remain as just friends. But to Darkness they're more like Anti-friends. Neon The Hedgehog Neon is Darkness' best and only friend at school. They met during the middle of the school year, and they loved talking about electronics, especially computers. They talk non-stop about it, they're both addicts and they both admit that they are geeky. People often mistake them as a couple but they arent's, they are just close friends.